What You Taste Like
by semei179
Summary: Shu wants to know Hiro's flavor *wink wink* Summary kinda sucks, but the story is awesome! One-shot. High-school ShuxHiro


**A/N This is my VERY FIRST fanfiction! *claps and squeals* I'm really excited for it and would appreciate any and all reviews. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gravitation. That honor goes to Maki Murakami! If I did though *thinks of Ryu and Tohma and grins evilly* Yeah, yeah, Tohma's so bottoming! Oh and Hiroshi is my spirit animal!**

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon and Hiro was at Shuichi's house, helping him with his homework, Thankfully, there was no one there except for them to bother them, so they'd managed to finish all of the assignments and had even read ahead.

Shuichi's room was far away that no one could hear him and his guest, but close enough to hear when someone was listening. At first, there wasn't a sound to be heard, but then moans could be heard coming out of the room, soft at first, but as the redhead continued his ministrations on his pink-haired best friend, the moans increased in volume.

"Ahh! H-Hiroshi! A-ah!," the vocalist screamed as he watched the guitarist bob his head up and down as he brought the other pleasure. Said guitarist took even more of him into his mouth as he began to fondle his balls, making the man writhe underneath him and become incoherent. Even though they were friends, he loved the fact that he could make Shuichi come undone like this. It was a sight to behold.

Hiro hummed when he was at Shu's hilt, causing the other teen to gasp and groan, "O-oh, do t-th-that again, p-pl-please, Hiro, pleeeease!"

Giving his friend what wanted, he began to hum while moving his head up and down and using one hand to hold Shuichi down while the other was fondling him. Feeling the tight knot in his stomach let Shuichi know that he was close. "H-Hiro, s-stop! I'm gonna c-," but he didn't even get to finish his sentence as the intensity of his orgasm overtook him and he ended cuming right into his best friend's mouth.

He swallowed all that Shuichi gave, pulling his limp dick out of his mouth when he was done. "Better?." he asked

Shuichi, still trying to return his breathing, said through ragged breaths, "Much. Come here."

The taller man crawled over the shorter, stopping when gray eyes met purple. He was shocked for a second when he felt lips on his, but recovered and kissed him tenderly.

Shuichi plunged his tongue into Hiro's mouth, their tongues battling for dominance until he pulled away.

"Hmmm...wow," he said, tasting himself on his tongue, "I taste like...strawberries!"

Hiro laughed at his friend's observation and replied chuckling, "as you normally do. Anything else and i would've been surprised!" He then got off of the pink haired vocalist and began to loosen his pants to work on his own erection. Taking himself in his hand, he began to pump himself, his breath becoming ragged and on his face a slight blush showing.

As Shuichi watched him start to take care of himself, he smirked as a new resolve formed in him and before the red headed guitarist knew it, he had his back on the bed and his friend between his legs

His blush deepening, he asked, "Shuichi, what are you doing?"

The pink haired man only smiled as he looked innocently at his best friend, "Finding out what you taste like!"

Hiro was about to protest, but Shuichi would have none of it as he took his head into his mouth. He sucked at the head before continuing and taking half of the redhead into his mouth.

As soon as he started, he couldn't speak. As much as he offered them, Hiro would rarely let Shuichi give him a blow job. He was contented making sure Shu was fine, but when he did, the pink haired man always made sure to leave him speechless, as he knew what Hiro liked and made sure to remember it. His cheeks were flushed red and he kept his hands over his mouth to keep himself from being loud. As soon as Shuichi saw this, he let go of Hiro's cock and used his hands to grab the guitarist's arms. "Oh no you don't! I want to hear you."

Hiro started to protest, "No Shu, don't m-ahh!," but stopped and put one of his hands back where it was when he squeezed his cock. He gasped and made a cry when shuichi squeezed it harder and said cherubically, "Move your hand."

The redhead slowly did as he was told, his hands trembling and his breaths ragged. Smiling evilly as he watched his friend obey his request, he let go of his hand and replaced it with his mouth as he took him whole into his mouth and made his band mate let loose in front of him. Shuichi loved the feeling of control that he got when he made Hiro feel like this. The redhead was always the one with the most self control between the two and he adored the fact that only he could make him lose it. And the sight above him, fully red cheeks, damp hair sticking to the guitarist's face, trembling hands, loud moans and shallow breaths, was something of immense beauty. He absolutely loved the sight.

Hiro gave a strangled cry when Shuichi started to hum the chorus to "Shining Collection" and fondle his balls, bringing him even closer to release. "Shu, l-let go. I about t-to c-c-cum!" The pink haired man didn't release him, but sucked him even harder, edging him even closer. He knew he had succeeded when the red haired man screamed as he released into his mouth. The vocalist drank drained the cock dry before taking it out of his mouth. Crawling up to meet the other on his bed, Shuichi kissed him full force. Hiroshi wasn't afraid this time, in fact he expected it and pushed his tongue into the other's mouth finding out what he tasted like.

When they finally broke apart, both were gasping for air. When they finally caught their breaths, they smiled sheepishly at each other and said at the exact same time, "Apricots!," before both started laughing hard and then cleaned themselves up.

* * *

**Well, that's it! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Oh and EirixShu forever! *fangirls* See you soon! 3**


End file.
